


i have no idea what to name this

by gayspaghetti



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Movie Night, Probably ooc, jeff is really fucking gay, this is like disgustingly fluffy good god, toby has sleepy bitch disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspaghetti/pseuds/gayspaghetti
Summary: Toby falls asleep on Jeff while watching a boring movie and Jeff is really gay, that's it that's the whole story end me





	i have no idea what to name this

**Author's Note:**

> this is old, unbeta'd, disgustingly fluffy, and probably OOC, enjoy I guess

“Damn, this movie fucking blows,” Jeff said, annoyed. Maybe picking the first horror movie Netflix recommended wasn’t a good idea. The effects sucked and there was barely any action, just the characters talking about their feelings for 45 god damn minutes. The Barbie movies Sally sometimes forced him to watch were more interesting for crying out loud. “Hey Toby, can we watch like Shrek or something instead?” he half joked.

When he didn’t receive a response, he took his eyes off the conventionally attractive female character talking about her feelings for the conventionally attractive male character. “Toby?”

The only answer he got was an incomprehensible, low, mumble and soft breathing. Toby’s eyes were closed and his lips (very soft lips, Jeff knew from experience. He felt his face heat a bit at the thought) were slightly parted.

_Guess he didn’t like the movie much either huh. Good taste._

Now that he wasn’t trying to pay attention to the movie anymore, he truly noticed how warm and heavy Toby’s body was against his. It felt… nice. He also noticed Toby had drooled a bit on the chest of his white hoodie. Not quite as nice. In fact, if anyone else had drooled on his hoodie, Jeff would have stabbed them to death before they could wipe their disgusting fucking mouth.

Not that he’d ever let them get close enough to even drool on his hoodie in the first place. Toby was the only one who brought out that kind of softness in him. Jeff wasn’t sure what the scrawny, unhealthily pale (not as pale as Jeff of course, but then Toby didn’t have the excuse of literally getting his skin bleached) boy did to make him so… weak.

Maybe it was those big brown eyes of his, or the snorting laugh he couldn’t quite keep in when laughing at his own terrible puns, or the way he twirled his hair on his finger when nervous, or- Jeff shook himself.

Well, whatever it was, the bastard tore down all of Jeff’s defensive walls as easily as if they’d been paper. And Jeff didn’t even mind.

Jeff found himself running his fingers through Toby’s hair, marveling slightly at how soft it felt. _Whatever conditioner he uses must be some amazing shit._ He’d briefly considered waking him up, but thought better of it.

Toby just looked so peaceful like this. And judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he probably needed a god damn nap anyway.

Jeff carefully reached for the laptop and turned down the volume a bit.


End file.
